Nice Guys
by SoulOfALioness
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. Set to the Halo Friendlies 'Nice Guys'. As her relationship with Yamcha crumbles, Bulma is brought into the arms of the Saiyan Prince.


AN: Ok this is my very first songfic, as well as my first Bulma/Vegeta piece so it's not something I've ever done before so please bear with me. I ADORE the Halo Friendlies and when I heard this song I just couldn't help but think about Bulma (it did help that I was reading a Bulma/Vegeta fanfic at the time but whatever). I thought the song fit really well into Bulma's feelings as her relationship with Yamcha was coming to a close. Well I thought about doing it and et voila! The summer holidays came and I had the perfect excuse to finally get round to writing it.

I'd quite like to write a matching songfic to go with how Vegeta is feeling so I'm gonna need to find an appropriate song. !HINT HINT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Nor do I own or are in the Halo Friendlies (stupid band going off and forming without me). Understand? Excellent. You learn fast young grasshopper. :bows:

**Nice Guys**

Bulma stood under the showerhead, letting the hot water beat down on her ivory skin. Humming a melodic tune she rubbed the thick liquid of the perfumed shampoo from her teal hair, a soft smile playing across her features.

**I've never felt this way about anyone  
No, not anyone  
Now I'm on my way**

In just over an hour she would be sat, eating a delicious dinner in her favourite restaurant with her long-time boyfriend Yamcha. Giggling lightly she washed the last of the creamy substance from her hair and, turning the water off, stepped into the steamy bathroom.

Pulling a creamy white towel from the rack she wrapped it about her body and looked over at the large mirror. She smiled at her reflection. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would ask her to marry him. She could feel it.

Walking across the fluffy carpet she entered her bedroom that was adjoined to the bathroom.

As she set about pulling on the clothes she had set out for the night she let her mind wonder.

**I've never been this close around anyone  
No, not anyone  
Who makes me feel this way**

She had been 16 when she first met Yamcha. He was her first and, so far, her only. She had never loved anyone like she did him. She had never met anyone who could ease her troubles like he could. No one who could make her feel as safe as he could. No one who could make her feel at peace as he could. Granted, he seemed to be able to give these things to other women – many other women – but she always forgave him. After all, he did love her.

Didn't he? She shook her head to free herself of her troublesome thoughts and turned her attention back to getting ready.

20 minutes later she placed the lid back on her lipstick and looked herself over. Her red dress clung tightly to her curvaceous body, stopping mid-thigh and held up by two thin spaghetti straps that crossed over on her back. The brilliant red matched her painted lips and stood out against her pale skin and long teal hair that flowed down her back freely. On her feet she wore a pair of red high heels, the ribbon straps criss-crossing up her calf before tying off just below her knee.

The chime of the doorbell reached her ears.

"Coming." She called down the stairs.

Read 'um and weep. She smiled at her reflection before grabbing her purse and jacket and heading for the door.

**When you're near  
My heart beats a thousand miles an hour**

You gotta know, you gotta know 

Closing the door of her room she turned to head down stairs to her awaiting date only to stop dead. Onyx orbs clashed with her wide blue ones; the dark pools stopping all thought processes. Bulma felt her heart thundering in her chest, the blood pounding in her ears so loud she felt certain he could hear it too. She mentally cursed her treacherous heart.

Vegeta stood before her, arms crossed over his bare chest, clad in nothing but his dark blue training shorts. His face was blank as his eyes roamed across her body. His intense examination burnt her skin all the way to her core while at the same time the cold aura he gave off drained her heat and made her skin bubble with goose bumps.

She wasn't sure to be relieved or scared when his eyes met hers once again. After what seemed an eternity he moved, his eyes never breaking contact with hers as he glided past her, his muscular arm brushing her bare skin causing her to shiver.

Bulma was brought out of her shock as the chime of the doorbell sounded through the halls of Capsule Corp once again. Taking a shaky breath she began walking. _Calm down girl._ She mentally instructed herself. _It was only Vegeta. Nothing out of the norm. Just chill out and think about this evening._

**Don't wrap me up in your candy-coated flowers  
'Cause I gotta know I gotta know**

Finally reaching her destination, Bulma pressed the button and let the automatic doors slide open. Yamcha stood, a black umbrella held above his head to shield himself from the rain, a large bunch of red and white roses obscuring his face.

Bulma felt her eye twitch. Flowers? Why did he insist on showering her with bloody plants that weren't good for anything and would wilt and die within a week? What she could _really_ do with was a ring. A nice big diamond on her forth finger.

She hurriedly plastered a false smile on her face and took the flowers from him.

"Thank you, Yamcha. They're beautiful."

"Anything for you babe." He smiled. Placing the flowers on a small table next to the door she joined Yamcha under the umbrella and the two walked down the path to his awaiting hover car.

**Nice guys wait  
Nice guys wait  
Nice guys wait way too long**

Bulma lent her head on her hand. She had been sat in the restaurant for almost 2 hours now and nothing, NOTHING, had happened. She had sat through dinner, desert and now was sat enduring coffee as Yamcha continued on with his tirade. She wasn't even sure what it was about anymore.

"Bulma?" She lifted her head.

"Yeah, Yamcha?" She blinked at the man.

"I said I'm just going to the bathroom, Ok?" She nodded and Yamcha walked off towards the bathrooms on the other side of the restaurant.

Bulma sighed and turned back to her coffee, stirring it with the tiny spoon. She stopped suddenly as an idea struck her. Looking up she saw Yamcha's jacket hanging off the back of his chair. She grinned to herself. If he really was going to propose, the ring should be in his pocket right?

**I've never felt so good  
About anything, about everything**

Reaching over she practically tore the jacket from the chair and began searching the right pocket. Her hand grazed over something hard and she ripped it from the pocket. Her face fell. Only his cell phone.

**Boy you've got me good, **

**I guess you always knew**

Turning it over she saw he had one new message. _Probably just one of the guys_ she thought to herself_ No harm in replying_. Opening the message she froze. She re-read it again and again but the message didn't change.

Hi Gorgeous. U ditched da blu bimbo yet? Cnt wait 2 c u. Luv, Clara xXxXx

**And you always kept your cool  
But, now I'm feeling a little tired**

Clara? Blue bimbo! Looking through the rest of his inbox her face contorted with anger, hate and pain.

Months.

Months and months of messages from this girl. And she had been stupid enough to believe he could change.

She couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't asked her out tonight to propose, just a warm up before he went to… _Clara_. She had to get out.

Bulma stood up from the table so fast that the chair fell over, causing many other diners to look up. Dropping the mobile onto the desk she ran for the door, forgetting her jacket in a rush to get out.

**Now my heart, it bleeds a thousand times an hour  
You gotta go, you gotta go**

**The time I waited for you has turned from sweet to sour  
To let me know, to let me know**

Rushing out the door and into the street, Bulma didn't stop until she couldn't run anymore. Her feet aching and breath coming to short gasps, she pulled to a halt several blocks later. Tears streaming down her face she looked up at the cloudy sky, raining down on her, causing her hair to stick to her face in wet tendrils and her dress to hug tighter to her body.   
Her heart ached with pain and Bulma wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry but she knew she had to get home. 

**  
Nice guys wait  
Nice guys wait  
Nice guys wait way too long**

As the automatic doors closed behind her Bulma let herself fall to her knees. Burying her head in her hands she released the sobs she had welled up inside of her on the long walk home.

He lied to her.

He lied and she believed him.

He said he would never deceive her. Never lie to her. Never hurt her. But he did.

**You know the nice guys wait too long**

**You know the nice guys wait too long**

They had been together for 16 years. He'd had every chance to ask her to marry him and she would have accepted willingly.

**You were always what I wanted**

When she met him she'd been searching for the perfect boyfriend. He was what she's always wanted. Sweet, caring…

**  
I don't know what I want now**

She heard footsteps and when they stopped before her she looked up. Vegeta towered over her, staring at the tears settled on her cheeks. He stooped down, his face level with hers, not a trace of emotion laced across his features.

**  
You should have run to get me**

**I gave you all the chances**

He lifted one hand and cupped her face, brushing away some of the tears with the flat of his thumb.

**  
Star crazy, big-eyed glances**

His eyes settled once again on hers. She stared into the abyss of jet-black and saw something she never thought she would see in the Saiyan prince. Emotion. Not anger or annoyance, but a softness that reached into her very core.

**  
You sure, you sure wasted time**

Whether it was the softness of his usually cold eyes, the heat radiating from the hand that cupped her face or the ache in her heart Bulma felt herself being drawn in to the dark warrior.

Her eyes drifted shut and she felt Vegeta's lips brush against her own. Euphoria drifted into her mind and she let her muscles relax.

She felt at ease.

She felt safe.

And she felt at peace.

**Nice guys wait  
Nice guys wait  
Nice guys wait way too long**

Outside the rain poured down, unyielding, as a lone figure stood beside a hover car, hand still placed on the top of the door. He watched the couple with wide eyes though the glass doors of the large building before him. The two were crouched close to the ground and the man had one hand on her face as their lips locked together.

White-hot pain gripped at the young man's heart.

He had waited too long.

**You know the nice guys wait too long**

**You know the nice guys wait too long**


End file.
